graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Runecrafting
Runecrafting is a skill where you create runes commonly used in the Magic combat skill. This skill can be trained by using Rune essence on runecrafting altars. Materials and Equipment Rune essence Rune essence is the key part of Runecrafting. Rune essence is a blank rune stone that players can imbue with certain elemental and catalytic qualities. To obtain Rune essence, one can buy them from Bob within the Skilling Store, or by trading with another player. In Soulsplit, normal Rune essence can be used to Runecraft runes such as death, cosmic, law, anything else. However, Pure essence is needed to make Mud runes. Talismans Talismans are required to access the various Runecrafting altars across Soulsplit. There are 11 talismans available for a player to use. By using the correct talisman on their respective altars, a player can access the altar and craft runes. Talismans are sold in the Runecrafting Store, owned by the Mage of Zamorak. The Mage of Zamorak is located in the Wilderness, wandering north of Edgeville. Runecrafting Level Requirements Here is a table of the required Runecrafting level to make certain runes. Altars There are 10 Runecrafting altars located in various places in Soulsplit that are accessible via walking. To access them, a player must bring the correct type of talisman and use it on the altar. All altars are named "Mysterious ruins", so remembering the locations of altars can benefit greatly. Once a player uses the talisman on the altar, they will be transported to the "actual" altar where they can proceed to craft runes. This can be slower expierence depending on what runes you are crafting. An alternative to this is going to the zamorak mage north of the Edgeville river. Beware this is however multi so it can be dangerous. Once you find the mage you will right-click and then go to teleport. You will now be in the Abyss. There are monsters down here so for lower levels you may want to bring food. Click on one of the entrances and you will be sent to another area inside the abyss. Here you will find portals with markings on them. Simply find the portal with the rune you would like to create and click on it. You will be teleported to the altar. You then repeat for maximum expierence. A more detailed example is farther down in the guide. Alternatively, you can obtain two staffs, which teleport you directly to the altars. The law staff, and the nature staff. These can be obtained at vanakka, for 100 slayer points each. Abyss There is another option rather than using talismans, and that would be the Abyss. Typically, the Abyss is much faster then walking with a talisman. The Abyss is a special place where it connects all Runecrafting altars together in a rift, allowing a player acces to any Runecrafting altar. However, the Abyss is full of monsters, and the journey to get there is quite dangerous. Getting to the Abyss The following items are recommended to enter the Abyss: *(Super) Energy potions *Prayer potions *Some food *Your Rune essence To get to the Abyss, one must right click on the Mage of Zamorak and choose the option "Teleport". This requires the player in traversing through the Wilderness, where players can attack others. Once in the Abyss, it will instantly drop the player's prayer. If the player has low combat levels, they can die almost instantly. It is advised to bring Prayer potions and drink as soon as you teleport, and pray Protect from Melee. Inside the Abyss There are two "rings" that make up the Abyss. The outer ring consists of all the monster NPCs. It is important to note that the Abyss is multi-combat throughout, so make sure you can withstand multiple hits. The inner ring of the Abyss contains all the rifts that open up to the multiple Runecrafting altars. To access the inner ring, the player must go through a certain passage on the very north of the outer ring. Make sure it is a "passage", not a "gap". Once inside the inner ring of the Abyss, look for the corresponding icon on the rifts, or just refer to the map above. Double check that the rift is correct, then proceed to enter through the rift. You will be taken to the respective altar. Runecrafting staff's A popular method of training runecrafting is using runecrafting staff's, these are bought from Vannaka with Slayer points which are achieved from completing Slayer tasks. They will cost you 100 slayer points each. At the slayer reward shop you can buy a nature staff and a law staff. The staff when 'operated' will teleport you straight to the corresponding alter. The amount of charges the staff gives varies. Not only will the staff teleport you when operated, when you are crafting an inventory of Rune essence or Pure essence sometimes it will give you double the exp for that inventory, how ever it will take up a charge. Trivia *Currently, the Blood and Soul rifts do not work. *The Soul rift cannot be accessed in RuneScape. *Many altars have no way to get out of them, requiring the player to teleport themselves out. This won't be a problem due to the spellbooks in Soulsplit. *When at the Cosmic altar, the walking space around them is glitched. There is only a few number of spaces where the player can walk. This makes accessing the rest of Zanaris impossible as of August 7th, 2013. This can be easily avoided by walking one square at a time. Category:Skill Category:Skills Category:Runecrafting